Byakuya Kuchiki
|-|Post-Timeskip Byakuya= |-|Pre-Timeskip Byakuya= Summary Byakuya Kuchiki (朽木 白哉, Kuchiki Byakuya) is the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble clans in Soul Society. He is also the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13, and his lieutenant is Renji Abarai. Byakuya's adopted sister is Rukia Kuchiki. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 8-A with Bankai, 7-C with Shūkei: Hakuteiken | At least 8-A | Likely at least Low 6-B Name: Kuchiki Byakuya Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least 150 years old Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 6th Division, 28th Head of the Kuchiki Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight, Adept Swordsmanship, Kidō, Adept Shunpo Master, Barrier Creation (His Bankai can be used a shield, also can perform Bakudō #81: Dankū) Attack Potency: City Block level (Created a large blast with Sōkatsui, matched Shikai Ichigo's slashes), Multi-City Block level with his Bankai (Grievously injured Renji by releasing his Bankai, created a crater in his fight with Ichigo, noticeably injured Bankai Ichigo with Senkei), Town level with Shūkei: Hakuteiken (Matched Bankai Ichigo’s full-powered Getsuga Tenshō) | At least Multi-City Block level (Injured R1 Yammy with his Shikai and finished off Zommari with a slash, also severely injured Zommari with Gōkei), likely higher with with Shūkei: Hakuteiken | Likely at least Small Country level+ (Capable of severely injuring Post-Auswahlen Gerard) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Can react against Bankai Ichigo even though he can’t keep up with him) | High Hypersonic (Is slightly superior than Zommari) | At least High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to the female Sternritter who performed a Massively Hypersonic+ feat) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ (Matched Shikai Ichigo's slashes), Class GJ with his Bankai, Class TJ with Shūkei: Hakuteiken | At least Class GJ | Likely at least Class ZJ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Withstood a number of attacks, including a Black Getsuga from partially Hollowfied Ichigo, and the final clash with Bankai Ichigo), can also use his Bankai as a shield (Blocked a number of Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo) | At least Multi-City Block level | Likely at least Small Country level+ (Has taken a hit from Gerard.) Stamina: Very High, able to battle competitively for an extended period of time and keep going while sustaining heavy wounds. Able to casually withstand Absolute Zero temperatures. Remained very calm after his fight with As Nodt, having his stomach ripped out and being viciously attacked by his Bankai Range: Average human melee range, several hundred meters with Senbonzakura and Kido spells Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, Oken Clothing Intelligence: A highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Kidō to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Weaknesses: He usually keeps an 85 centimeter diameter surrounding him where the blades of his Shikai and Bankai won’t travel, so as to protect himself from being injured by them (This isn’t a necessity, though, as he can bring them into that area if he wants), Can be somewhat arrogant at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Powers and Abilities= Master Swordsman: Byakuya is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Master: Byakuya is arguably best known for his skill in Shunpo. Having been taught by, but never beating "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, he is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. He remained able to use Shunpo after severing the muscles and tendons in his left leg. * Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): A Shunpo technique where one, moving to their opponent's back, directly attacks and seals one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in two rapid strikes, effectively cutting them off from their spiritual energy flow. This attack is his favorite to use. The technique is so fast, an opponent may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible see the movements. * Utsusemi (空蝉, Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to Byakuya by Yoruichi Shihōin. File:Senka.gif|Senka File:Utsusemi2.gif|Utsusemi Hakuda Combatant: After discarding his Zanpakutō during the battle against PePe, Byakuya used Hakuda to defend himself from Shūhei Hisagi's rapid attacks with both Senbonzakura and Kazeshini. Master Tactician: Byakuya is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is a crafty tactician, effectively using Kidō to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents, and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Immense Spiritual Power: He can exert an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. His spiritual pressure can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Ganju Shiba has stated Byakuya is the strongest leader in the entire history of the Kuchiki Clan. Following his training within the Royal Palace, Byakuya easily dispatched three Sternritter while fighting five of them simultaneously. Enhanced Endurance: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Shinigami, Byakuya is a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Ichigo, despite gaining severe injuries, Byakuya continued fighting effectively, even ignoring his wounds to the point where he seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he performed an impressive Shunpo to leave. During his fight with the 7th Espada Zommari Rureaux, Byakuya willingly damaged himself to escape from his enemy's possession attack, and continued to fight as though unaffected, eventually obtaining victory. During his fight with Tsukishima, he had his entire left arm mutilated by Senbonzakura, and used that to defeated the Fullbringer. Byakuya managed to survive a multitude of devastating injuries during his battle with Äs Nödt, including having his stomach ripped out and being viciously attacked by his own Bankai. Enhanced Durability: Byakuya was able to resist the unique healing properties of Tenjirō Kirinji's hot springs without rotting away after being fully healed; Kirinji even stated he stayed in longer than anyone else. |-|Zanpakutō Powers and Abilities= Zanpakutō Senbonzakura (千本桜, Thousand Cherry Blossoms): Senbonzakura is a regular katana. It has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath. * Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Scatter" (散れ, chire) Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. The blades can be used for defensive purposes, as they can protect Byakuya from an incoming sword swing. In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a Hurtless Area (無傷圏, mushōken; lit. "Woundless Zone") where it does not cut anything within 85 cm of Byakuya unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area. During Byakuya's training with the Royal Guard, he obtained a finer understanding of his Shikai, granting him greater control and the ability to form more solid constructs at a greater scale. Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms): Byakuya's Bankai is a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya drops his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated, and no one can dodge or even see the movements of these blades. The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can simultaneously use them for offense and defense. He commonly forms them into large masses to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As they move through the air like torrents of waves, they give the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along the wind. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold. Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase Scatter. Bankai Special Ability: Byakuya's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This variety of techniques makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi extremely versatile. These techniques are activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. * Senkei (殲景, Slaughterscape; Viz "Annihilate"): The true form of Senbonzakura. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows float just above each other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it concentrates his Bankai into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakutō. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. Senkei seals Byakuya in with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The deadliest aspect of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for Byakuya to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. Ichigo is the second being to ever witness the ability. This technique requires Byakuya's blood to activate. ** Ikka Senjinka (一咬 千刃花, One Bite, Thousand Bladed Flower; Viz "One Bite Thousand Blade Flowers"): Byakuya attacks a single target with all of his Senkei swords at once. * Gōkei (吭景, Mawscape): This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud before flying into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. It proceeds to collapse in on itself, obliterating the opponent. When used, it completely obliterated a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack forced Byakuya himself to Flash Step away. * Shūkei: Hakuteiken (終景: 白帝剣, Endscape: White Emperor Sword; Viz "Last Sight: White Emperor Sword"): This condenses each and every one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure released by this form is immense. The blade appears bright white, and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name Hakuteiken (白帝剣, White Imperial Sword; Viz: "White Emperor Sword"). Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy. This form's blade can create aggravated injuries in a single blow. File:Senkei.gif|Senkei File:Ikkasen_Senjinka.png|Ikka Senjinka File:GokeiSenbonzakuraKageyoshi.gif|Gōkei File:ShūkeiHakuteiken.gif|Shūkei: Hakuteiken |-|Kidō Powers and Abilities= Kidō Master: Byakuya has considerable knowledge of high level Kidō spells, casting several in quick succession, with no incantation and almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He has used spells up to level 81, and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use a low-level spell repeatedly in rapid succession and with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He uses a low-level lightning spell to burn a hole right through Ichigo's shoulder. * Unnamed Barrier: Byakuya covers his target in a barrier. He can use this to protect someone. * Hadō #1: Shō (衝, Thrust): As the practitioner points at his/her target with his/her index finger, a small amount of energy is dispelled from the tip of the index finger with enough force to thrust a considerable amount of kinetic force at a target, which is pushed back a few feet from the practitioner. * Hadō #4: Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning): The practitioner gathers high-density spiritual energy, which they discharge from both hands. Alternatively, the practitioner points at the intended target with their index finger and generates a concentrated bolt of lighting to use against the target. * Hadō #33: Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down): Blue flames discharge from the palm. The practitioner aims the palm of their hand at their target and generates a torrent of blue energy before firing it at their target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy, depending on the amount of power which is placed into it. Depending on the user's proficiency with the technique, it can damage an opponent's Bankai. Kuchiki Clan members are well versed in this Hadō. * Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light; Viz "Six-Rod Light Restraint"): Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. * Bakudō #81: Dankū (斷空, Splitting Void): A defensive wall created to protect against an enemy's attack. The practitioner creates a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall. It is capable of stopping Kidō-based attacks with power up to level 89. File:ByakuyaBarrier.png|Unnamed Barrier File:Shou.gif|Shō File:Byakurai.gif|Byakurai File:Sōkatsui.gif|Sōkatsui File:Rikujōkōrō.gif|Rikujōkōrō File:Danku3.gif|Dankū Key: Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Saga | Thousand Year Blood Arc/Post Royal Guard Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6